A Love Worth Fighting For
by A-Study-In-Magic
Summary: When Agatha invokes Section 7 of the Witch's Code, she vowed to take everything from Ada that was rightfully hers; the school, the title of Headmistress, but most importantly; Hecate Hardbroom. (Takes place during S01E1-2 of the 2017 TV series)


**A Love Worth Fighting For**

...

Ada turned to see her sister, Agatha standing a few feet away, hands on her hips with a smug grin on her face, knowing Mildred had indeed being telling the truth. She should have known that Agatha had an ulterior motive for visiting the school, but the question was why she had gone to all this trouble, though she could already hazard a guess.

"Why are you doing this, Agatha?"

"Because I should be Headmistress here. This school should be mine, along with certain other things." Agatha replied glancing over at Hecate, her eyes roaming the younger witch's slender body with a leering smile.

It took all of Ada's self-control to not turn her sister into a slug for the way she was looking at Hecate as if she were nothing but prey.

"That was always your problem though wasn't it, Agatha. You always were the jealous type; always holding a grudge when you didn't get what you wanted."

Agatha turned to look back at Ada, her eyes hardening with hatred, "You always were mother's favourite. You got everything, while I was left with nothing. Well not anymore. This school will be mine, which is why I invoke Section 7 of the Witch's Code."

"Yes, I thought you might," Ada calmly replied as she reached up to remove the black napkin that was partly tucked into her jumper.

Hecate took a step towards her lover and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, her brown eyes now filled with worry at the recent turn of events. She just prayed Ada would come out of this duel unscathed.

"Ada, promise me you'll be careful," Hecate whispered, knowing Agatha would try anything to make sure she won.

"I'll be fine," Ada reassured her, as she reached up and covered Hecate's hand with her own. "Just make sure that the girls are safe. I don't want any casualties.

"I'll make sure of it," Hecate replied with a faint smile, wishing there was more she could say but now wasn't the time or place for such declarations. They would have to wait until later.

"Thank you, Hecate."

She felt Ada squeeze her hand in comfort, enjoying the warmth that such a gentle touch could bring. There had always been something about Ada's touch that always seemed to melt the ice around her heart, something which she had never thought possible. Never in a million years did Hecate think someone like Ada; who was sweet and kind would ever want to be with someone so cold and unfeeling such as herself. She always thought she would live her life alone and unloved, but all of that changed when she had started working at Cackles. While the students and the other teacher's were wary of her due to her icy exterior, Ada saw right through her perfectly formed mask and made her feel cherished and wanted.

As the months passed, she found herself spending more time with Ada, which caused Agatha to become angry and jealous. Hecate was no fool. She knew all too well about Agatha's feelings for her; having turned down her advances on many occasions, but if anything it seemed to only fuel Agatha's need to claim her as her own even more. It was at this time she knew her heart already belonged to Ada and no one else. She had tried to keep the details about Agatha's suggestive advances and inappropriate behaviour from Ada, but she should have known it would only have been a matter of time before she found out.

She couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt as she recalled watching the two of them argue feeling partly responsible for causing a more significant rift to grow between them. Even though Ada reassured her that their sisterly feuds had been going on for years, she couldn't help but feel she had made their overall situation worse. After that night, Agatha had left the school without a second glance, until today.

It wasn't until she heard the sound of Agatha's mocking voice penetrating through her memories that she remembered her surroundings.

"Well, isn't this touching?" Agatha snarled. "Perhaps we should up the stakes a little?"

Ada removed her hand from Hecate's and turned to look at her sister feeling dread fill the pit of her stomach.

"Whatever game you're playing here, Agatha I won't agree to it."

Hecate tightened her grip on Ada's shoulder, hoping it wasn't what she was thinking.

"You have no choice, Ada. If you refuse my terms, then I win by default."

Ada sighed in defeat, knowing there was nothing that could be done. "Very well, what are your terms?"

"Firstly, I get your school along with the title of Headmistress. Secondly, you will leave this school and never return and last but not least, I get to keep your Potion's Mistress."

Ada felt Hecate's hand leave her shoulder causing her to look at the younger woman seeing her face pale, and the emotionless mask start to crack as Agatha's words finally sunk in. It made her all the more determined to win, she had forgiven her sister for many things over the years, but this was beyond forgivable. The implications of what Agatha suggested left her feeling repulsed. She grabbed Hecate's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, silently vowing to protect her at all costs.

"I won't let her win, Hecate. I give you my word."

Hecate smiled sadly at Ada, "I know you won't."

"If the two of you are quite finished, I think it's time we wrapped this up, don't you?" Agatha smirked.

Hecate let go of Ada's hand and cursed Agatha with every inch of her being. Her fate and the school's now lay in Ada's hands. She couldn't even intervene, but she could protect her students.

"Girls!" Hecate commanded surprised at how steady her voice sounded. Raising her hands, she signaled for the girls to stand as she vanished the dining table and chairs from the hall.

"To me girls, I'll teach you a protective charm." Miss Bat assured as she guided the girls, Miss Drill and Miss Gullet to the far side of the hall.

"There's no time for that just look after them," Hecate told Miss Bat softly feeling her voice break as she moved to get into position

Hecate waited until Miss Bat had finished casting her protective charm that fell like a curtain around the girls, before taking her position in front of them. Pulling out a black silk handkerchief from the inside of her sleeve, she held it out in front of her, while stealing a glance over at Agatha suddenly feeling apprehensive.

Turning away from Agatha, she looked towards Ada, who gave a nod of her head signalling she was ready. She felt her hand shake, as she brought her arm down, signalling for them to start, only managing to move out the way as she was nearly hit with one of Agatha's spells.

Her head moved between both woman, as their spells started to increase their speed and become more powerful. She felt herself flinch when she heard, one of Agatha's spell's break a few windows, while another hit off the stone behind Ada.

"Don't make me have to hurt you, Agatha," Ada said, keeping her palms raised as she blocked spell after spell.

"You won't." Agatha hissed as started to walk towards, Ada who had no choice but to take a few steps back. "You're my sister, and you're weak."

"Don't confuse kindness with weakness."

Hecate inwardly smiled to herself at Ada's remark, only for it to disappear when she saw movement from across the hall. Her eyes narrowed, she should have guessed who the person was behind the wooden chair. Her hunch was correct when the chair was spelled away to reveal Mildred Hubble. That girl was going to end up getting herself killed. She looked between Ada and Agatha, waiting for the opportunity to get to Mildred. Seeing her chance, she transferred herself to the other side of the room, appearing next to Mildred. She pulled the young girl to her feet when she heard Miss Bat call out to her. She turned to see a stray spell heading towards the young girl.

Not thinking twice, she pushed Mildred out of the way, just in time as the spell meant for Mildred slammed into her side, breaking a few ribs which brought her to her knees. She bit her lip to stifle her screams of pain as the spell burned through her clothes and made contact with her skin.

"Miss Hardbroom!" Mildred cried as she moved over to the Potion's Mistress, her eyes widening in shock when she saw the damage.

"I'm fine." Hecate gasped, "take my hand."

Mildred reached out and grasped Miss Hardbroom's hand as she transferred them to the other side of the hall. Hecate let go of Mildred's hand and shakily got to her feet.

"Get behind that protective shield, and stay there," Hecate ordered pushing Mildred through the barrier and out of harm's way.

Turning her attention back to the duel, she saw that Agatha seemed to have the upper hand as Ada found herself nearly backed into the wall behind her. It appeared Ada hadn't noticed she had been injured for which she was thankful. If she had; it would only have lead to her being distracted, and Agatha would have surely won.

"You've always been weak! Mother only gave you the school because you're thirteen minutes older!"

"Those thirteen minutes have saved this school from disaster!" Ada remarked as she sent two powerful spells in quick succession towards Agatha causing her to stumble. "And I am anything but weak!"

Agatha's eyes widened in alarm, as she started to find it harder to deflect many of Ada's spells. She knew she was losing and it infuriated her to no end. She needed to try and regain the upper hand, but the question was how? There had to be something she could do, or preferably use someone.

She inwardly smirked, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hecate next to her. She could see the Potion's Mistress' posture had changed; she no longer stood tall and rigid, now she seemed to be slumped as if see were finding it difficult to stand. Her eyes lit up as a plan already formed in her mind.

Agatha took a few steps back, her eyes lighting up in gleeful anticipation.

"Really? Then why don't we test that theory?" She challenged, seeing Ada's eyes falling towards Hecate, using the distraction to fire three spells towards Ada in quick succession.

Now was her chance. Agatha reached out and grabbed Hecate's arm and pulled her towards her, as a human shield.

Hecate couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped from her lips, as Agatha's arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing on her wound. She suddenly felt dizzy, causing black spots to dance in front of her eyes. Hecate blinked her eyes furiously trying to make them disappear as she looked over at Ada; whose blue eyes were now filled with panic at their current situation. It would be so easy to use her magic and height to her advantage, but no witch could interfere with a section 7. It was against the code, but there was one person here that would be able to.

Her pain filled brown eyes, found Ada's as she discretely motioned her head towards Mildred, hoping she would understand her message. When she saw the smile curve at the corner of her lover's mouth, she knew she had figured it out.

"Let Hecate go, Agatha. This duel is between you and me."

"On the contrary, I believe Hecate just has much of a part to play here." Agatha hissed pressing on her wound tighter.

"Stop this, Agatha!" Ada pleaded, feeling her heartbreak at hearing Hecate's cries of pain. "you're hurting her." she protested, seeing Hecate's body slump forward, with Agatha's arm as her only support.

"You know my price. There is only one way to stop this, Ada. You either forfeit your title of Headmistress and give up this school and Hecate to me, or I simply kill her here, and now, then neither of us can have her. So, what will your choice be?" Agatha demanded.

Ada saw Hecate weakly raise her head, her eyes begging her not to give in. She didn't know what to do; she could give up everything she had worked for if it meant Hecate would live, only for her to lose her. Or she could continue the duel, praying that she didn't hurt Hecate in the process. Either way, she would lose her one way or another. There was no denying that Agatha had her well and truly trapped, but she refused to leave Hecate in her sister's clutches.

"I'm waiting, Ada. What will it be?"

Ada felt her palms sweat as looked at Hecate for an answer, seeing her young lover's eyes softening, and smiling at her in understanding.

"You know what to do." Hecate rasped.

"I don't know if I can do this." her voice broke as she tried to stop the flow of tears she could feel begin to gather in her eyes.

"Of course you can." Hecate reassured, "I trust you."

Agatha looked between Hecate and her sister knowing she was missing something, and by the sounds of the hushed whispers from the girls behind the barrier, it seemed they did too.

"Hecate..."

"I know, Ada." Hecate smiled seeming to know what it was Ada was going to say. "I've always known."

She forgot all about the pain in her side; as her body started to relax trying not to let her tears fall at seeing Ada's eyes filled with sorrow at what she was about to do.

"Do it," Hecate ordered, seeing the silent tears finally fall from Ada's eyes as she raised her hands and cast the pink ball of magic towards her.

"No!" Mildred screamed as she ran from behind the barrier.

Hecate closed her eyes, trying to block out Mildred's panic-stricken voice, as Ada's spell slammed directly into her chest. She felt Ada's magic spreading through her body, as the spell took effect stopping her beating heart. The sound of Agatha's enraged scream was the last thing she heard before she was swallowed by darkness.

Agatha felt Hecate's body slump in her arms, as she lowered the Potion's Mistress to the ground.

Mildred covered a hand to her mouth in shock at what Miss Cackle had done. She didn't want to believe it, but seeing the lifeless body of Miss Hardbroom in Agatha's arms; there was no denying that Miss Cackle had killed her.

"What have you done?" Agatha screamed at her sister.

"It was Hecate's choice. She would rather I killed her than spend a life with you. I hope all of this was worth it!" Ada stated as she walked down the steps and stopped next to Mildred.

Ada saw her sister's attention focused on Hecate's body and turned to Mildred. "I need you to do something for me."

Mildred looked up at Miss Cackle with mistrust, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because the fate of this school depends on it," Ada whispered feeling more tears fall from her eyes, as she thought about the loss of her darling Hecate.

"I thought no witch could interfere with a section 7 duel?" Mildred looked at her in confusion.

"You are quite right, but only if one is accepted into this school, then you are bound by the witch's code." Ada hinted as she looked over to the metal pot on the trolley that was filled soup.

Mildred followed Miss Cackle's gaze suddenly realising what the older witch had meant.

"Leave it to me," Mildred whispered noticing Agatha's attention was still focused on Miss Hardbroom. She quickly ran over to the trolley and waited for Miss Cackle's signal.

"Do you surrender, Agatha?"

Agatha took one last look at Hecate's lifeless body, then stood to face her sister once more. "No! You may have taken her from me, Ada, but I will still take this school."

Ada raised her hands, "She was never yours! And I will not let you take this school."

Agatha shrieked in laughter, "Do you honestly think you can stop me?"

"Truthfully, no, but there's someone who can." Ada gave a faint nod to Mildred who pushed the trolley towards Agatha, causing her to turn as she just managed to move out of the way.

Mildred saw the Trolley crash into the wall, covering the stone walls with green.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"No, this is," Ada announced shooting a spell in her sister's direction.

Agatha turned, to deflect the spell, but it was too late. She felt the spell hit her body with such force that was knocked off her feet. She lay on her back paralyzed, as she saw Ada walk into her frame of vision, looking down at her in pity.

"I've forgiven you for a lot of things over the years, Agatha. I've even defended your actions, but I will never forgive you for using Hecate against me."

"I never asked for your forgiveness." Agatha hissed, "and in case it may have slipped your mind, you were the one that ended her life not me."

Ada shook her head, "You shouldn't believe everything you see, after all, appearances can be deceiving."

"What do you mean? Everyone saw you kill her with your spell, Ada."

"They saw what Hecate and I wanted them to see. Though, the fact that you think I could take a life tells me you never really knew me at all." Ada replied snapping her fingers, undoing the spell that held Agatha to the floor.

"Oh, you still haven't learned have you, Ada. Still far too trusting." Agatha jeered sitting up and tried to fire a spell at Ada's back with no success. She tried again, but still, nothing happened.

"I've learned since then. That spell I cast has confiscated your magic. I'm sorry Agatha, but after this evening's events, you left me no choice. I'll be calling mother, and you will be banished to Darkwood Cottage."

Agatha's face paled as Ada's words finally sunk in. "Don't do this, Ada. I promise I will leave Hecate and this school alone."

Ada shook her head sadly, "They're just words, Agatha; meaningless words. You've brought this on yourself, sister. Now, you have to live with the consequences of your actions."

Agatha screamed in outrage as she begged for Ada to come back, only for her sister to ignore her pleas. She sat on the floor, in a jealous rage as she watched her sister kneel down next to Hecate, and gently lift the potion's mistress' upper body off the floor; cradling her in her arms.

It was the perfect opportunity for her to escape. As she rose to her feet, she was about to turn and leave the Hall when she felt two hands on her shoulders holding her in place.

"Nice try, Agatha." Miss Drill said, as Miss Gullet, transferred the three of them to the Headmistress' office.

Ada sighed in relief when she realised her sister was now gone. She felt fresh tears fill her eyes when she saw the wound on Hecate's side from one of Agatha's stay spells. "Oh, Hecate," Ada whispered in sadness as she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Hecate's cold forehead.

"Is it true?" Mildred asked nervously, "that Miss Hardbroom isn't dead."

Ada looked up at Mildred giving a small nod "It's true. She said in reassurance then looked back down at Hecate with a loving smile.

"It's over now, Hecate," Ada whispered as the soft touch of her fingertip traced the side of her face, before placing her hand over Hecate's un-beating heart.

 _A heart so pure, strong and true,  
I share my love and give life to you._

A pure bright light came from her hand, bathing Hecate's chest in a golden glow. As Ada repeated the spell, the glow became brighter, causing Mildred and the other occupants of the hall to shield their eyes.

Hecate felt a tug in her chest as she was slowly pulled from the darkness, feeling the tendrils of Ada's magic once again surrounded her filling her with love and affection. She clung to Ada's magic like a rope, letting the Headmistress pull her back to the land of the living. The light grew brighter, almost blinding her. She started to panic, unable to feel Ada's magic. A flare of pain in her side, caused her eyes to open, as the light began to fade out of existence and was replaced with Ada's relieved face staring down at her.

"Ada?"

"Welcome back, Hecate," Ada whispered staring at her tenderly.

"Agatha? Where is she?"

"Gone, or she will be. I've contained her magic, and she'll be banished to Darkwood Cottage after Mother speaks with her."

"Good." Hecate sighed in relief, before closing her eyes as the pain in her side decided to make itself known once more.

"Miss Bat," Ada called softly, hearing the other woman approach.

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"I need you to take care of the girls, while I tend to Hecate's wound. I don't want them to see the extent of the damage and I know Hecate would rather her body wasn't on show for her future students to see."

"Of course, will she be alright, Ada?" Miss Bat asked as she looked down at the younger woman whose face was contorted in pain.

"She will be, I'll make sure of it," Ada promised taking Hecate's hand in her own as Miss Bat led the girls from the hall.

Once Ada was sure she was alone, she spelled away Hecate's dress, leaving her in her undergarments as she inspected the wound, her face paling at seeing the extent of the damage. The full part of Hecate's right side appeared to be brunt, the once smooth pale skin was now red and covered in blisters. With the gentlest touch, Ada's hands scanned the wound, telling her that two ribs were also broken. She was even more thankful that she decided to treat her injury here rather than transferring them to their quarters.

"How bad?"

Ada bit her lip remembering the vow they made to always be truthful with each other.

"It's bad, but nothing I can't fix." She smiled in reassurance."I need to roll you over on to your other side, but I hate the thought of causing you more pain." Ada finished bowing her head trying to get her emotions under control.

"I can handle it, Ada, I promise," Hecate replied breathing heavily as she weakly reached her hand up and gently brushed back some of Ada's grey hair behind her ear; then gently caressed the side of her face. "The sooner we do this, the sooner it will be over."

Ada placed her own hand on top of Hecate's, interlocking their fingers as she pressed a tender kiss to her palm. "I know, we had best make a start." She squeezed her hand in comfort before letting go.

With the utmost care, Ada gently lowered Hecate back on the ground just as the sound of running footsteps entered the hall.

"Mildred Hubble, I told you to go with Miss Bat and the others."

"I know Miss Cackle, but I thought you could use some help."

Ada's eyes softened at the honest response. "Alright, I need you to kneel on Miss Hardbroom's other side. I'm going to roll her over to you so that I can heal her wound. It will be painful, so I will need you to hold her still. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try, Miss Cackle."

"Very well then, on the count of three; one, two, three."

Mildred closed her eyes as she tried to block out the piercing scream coming from a woman who appeared to be indestructible. A few seconds passed when she felt cold fingers touch her hand, making her jump. She opened her eyes to see Miss Hardbroom's eyes staring intently at her as if sensing her thoughts.

"Whatever happens, try not to look."

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom."

Hecate gave her a rare smile, feeling a small warm hand wrap around her own. "I have every faith in you, Mildred Hubble."

The simple statement alone coming from a woman who seemed to take an intense dislike to her the first time they met, made her realise there was more to the strict Potion's Mistress than met the eye.

"Are you ready?" Ada asked looking at Mildred.

"Yes," Mildred replied squeezing Miss Hardbroom's hand, giving her some of her strength as she heard Miss Cackle begin to chant.

 _Reach down to my heart's desire,_  
 _Heal this wound with the power of fire,_  
 _Remove all pain from flesh and bone,_  
 _Regrow the skin to its normal tone._

Mildred winced as Hecate's hand tightly squeezed her own, as the spell started to take effect. She couldn't help but look at seeing skin and muscle begin to repair itself almost if was being resown by an invisible hand. She saw Miss Hardbroom, trying to pull herself away from Ada's touch. Placing a hand on her woman's bare shoulder, Mildred held her down so Miss Cackle could finish the spell.

The sound of bones resetting caused Mildred to flinch at the same time Miss Hardbroom screamed. The sound echoed off the stone walls, as she watched on powerless unable to do anything to help ease her pain. Mildred had no idea how long had passed when the screams turned to small whimpers.

"It's done." Ada's voice shook as removed her hands from Hecate's side, noticing the burnt and scorched wound had been replaced with fresh, pale, smooth skin. Satisfied that there was no lasting damage, Ada waved her hand over Hecate's body redressing her back into her regular clothes.

Hecate having enough of laying on the hard floor tried to sit up, groaning in annoyance when her body didn't seem to want to cooperate. She felt Mildred let go of her hand and with the help of Ada managed to pull her to her feet.

She shook her head to try and dispel the dizziness from moving too fast, feeling Ada's hand on her arm keeping her steady.

"Hecate?"

"It's alright, Ada. I'm fine." Hecate said gazing into her eyes silently cursing herself for causing the older witch more worry.

"Of course you are," Ada whispered with a smile. "Just try not to get hit by a stray spell next time."

"I promise. Though in my defense I do remember it was because I was trying to save a student." Hecate drawled as she turned to look over at Mildred with a raised eyebrow daring her to deny it.

"I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom, I never meant for you to get hurt."

"I know Mildred; I would do the same for any student in your predicament. I should have made sure you were safe before the duel started. For, that I apologise."

"It wasn't your fault. I knew I should have gone with Miss Bat and the other girls."

"Indeed." Hecate said walking towards Mildred, "Be this a lesson to you, Mildred Hubble. When you are to be a student at this School you will follow my orders without question, do you understand?"

Mildred's eyes widened in shock and surprise not sure she had heard her right. "You mean I can come here and learn to become a witch?"

"That's exactly what I am saying. Do not make me regret my decision."

"I promise you won't Miss Hardbroom. I can't wait to tell Maud." Mildred said at the prospect causing her eyes to light up with excitement as she hugged the Potion's Mistress before running form the room.

Hecate stood in shock and turned to look at Ada who was trying not to laugh.

"Did that just happen?"

"I'm afraid it did, darling. I think you've gone a bit soft. Maybe I should start calling you Miss Softbroom?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Ada chuckled, "No, I wouldn't, well not in public anyway. When we're alone, I can't keep any promises."

"I don't expect you to," Hecate replied with a smile only for it to disappear when she saw Ada bow her head no longer able to meet her eyes.

"Ada, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing; you'll probably think I'm being silly and weak."

Hecate gave a sad smile and gently placed her fingers under Ada's chin tilting her head up leaving her no choice but to look into her eyes once more.

"I could never think that, Ada." Hecate said softly, "It's about Agatha isn't it?" when she saw Ada nod her head she pulled the smaller witch into her arms holding her close.

"I nearly lost you today, Hecate. I don't know if I could have lived with myself if I did."

"You didn't; I'm still here, and so are you," Hecate whispered, breathing in the comforting smell of roses and jasmine. "And you are anything but weak, Ada Cackle."

Ada pulled back slightly from their embrace to see Hecate's brown eyes penetrating her soul leaving her feeling naked and exposed.

"Agatha thinks otherwise."

"Agatha is wrong. You are kind, generous, compassionate. You would give anything to protect this school, and it's students. You even saved me, all those years ago from Miss Broomhead's clutches and you're still saving me even now. You showed me more love than I ever thought possible. Sometimes I wonder what you could possibly see in me."

Ada's eyes sparkled with tears, "There are so many things I love about you Hecate. I only wish you could see them for yourself and realise how special you are."

Before Hecate had a chance to comprehend her words, she saw Ada lean in closer and brush her lips gently over her own kissing her with more passion than she'd expected.

Hecate, acting on instinct, wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's waist and pulled her closer, causing a low moan to escape her throat as she felt Ada's hand on the base of her neck holding her in place pressing her mouth harder against her own.

Ada's tongue darted between her lips, smooth and soft, and oh so inviting causing a ripple of desire to flow through her. The kiss was full of love, passion, and desperation that took her breath away.

The seconds ticked past before they finally broke for air, as both women tried to get their breathing under control.

"Maybe we should get into life and death situations more often?" Hecate muttered causing Ada to chuckle in response.

"I would rather we kept those to a minimum."

Hecate pulled away to look down at Ada seeing her flushed face as she looked up at her with what could only describe as a mischievous and loving smile.

"Perhaps you're right. Though, I think we have our work cut out for us where Mildred Hubble is concerned."

"Quite, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, But first I need to deal with my sister."

Hecate took Ada's hand interlocking their fingers as she transferred them out and into Ada's office. They arrived to the sound of Alma Hackle arguing with her daughter who seemed to show no remorse for her earlier actions. She felt Ada tense beside her and squeezed her hand in support and reassurance.

"You'll be fine, Ada," she said trying to hide the exhaustion from her voice as today's events seemed to have caught up with her. "I'll be right here, should you need me."

Ada appreciated Hecate's offer, but she knew the other woman needed to rest. Her wound may be healed, but the toll that it took on her body was still present, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"I appreciate the offer, but I want you to go and get some rest, Hecate. My mother and I can take care of Agatha." Ada brought her free hand up to stop her protests. "Don't let it be an order."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go, and I'll join you shortly."

Hecate pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. "Be careful," she whispered before transferring from the office.

Ada looked at the spot where Hecate had stood mere seconds ago, already missing her safe and warm presence. Taking a few deep breaths, she made her presence known as the two women stopped arguing and turned to look at her.

"Well met, Mother," Ada said, placing her left hand on her forehead and bowed.

"Good, you're finally here. Perhaps you will be able to tell me what exactly happened here today."

Ada sighed as she took a seat at her desk knowing it was going to be a long night. Her hunch indeed proved to be correct, as two hours passed before her mother finally left with Agatha telling her to give her well wishes to Hecate. The thought of her love caused her to smile, as she transferred to their chambers.

Ada looked around the darkened room, feeling her breath catch in her throat at seeing the lone figure fast asleep in their bed. The moonlight slid in through the glass window casting a shimmering silver halo against her ivory skin, almost trapping her in its translucent glow.

Silently walking over towards Hecate, she took a seat on the edge of the bed and reached out to brush her fingers through Hecate's silky black hair that was now free from her tight bun. She felt privileged that she would be the only person that would ever see Hecate wear her hair down. The first time it happened, she couldn't resist playing with the long curls, which had amused Hecate to no end.

Ada heard Hecate stir next to her, seeing her brown eyes open, giving her a sleepy smile.

"How did it go?" Hecate whispered as she moved over so Ada could join her.

"Let's just say it could have gone better," Ada replied as she changed into her night clothes and joined Hecate in bed wrapping her arms around her waist.

"That bad?" Hecate asked as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, but on the bright side mother sends you her well wishes."

Hecate smiled softly, "that was nice of her."

"She is quite fond of you; she kept asking if you were alright."

"Like mother like daughter," Hecate said fondly through a yawn. "What else happened in my absence?"

"It's a long story; one that can keep until morning."

Hecate closed her eyes, "If you're sure." she whispered while snuggling closer to Ada's side.

"I'm sure." she pressed a tender kiss to her forehead hearing Hecate's breathing start to even out.

"Sleep well, Hecate," Ada muttered, while unconsciously tightening his hold around her afraid she would disappear. In her arms was the woman she loved and the one woman she couldn't bear to live without.

She always felt content whenever she held Hecate in her arms. They created a balance; she was gentle, kind, and generous, whereas Hecate was stern, rational but most importantly her pillar of strength through her darkest days.

As Ada continued to watch her sleep, her mind was overcome with thoughts on what the future would bring for the both of them, especially when Mildred Hubble would arrive on the scene. She guessed in a way it didn't matter. She would live in the moment and treasure every moment she had with Hecate right until the very end.


End file.
